Ninja
Ninjas(ninja 忍者) are a group of penguins known for their dark black color, and black masks and belts. They were for quite awhile very secretive, but after The Great CP Storm Of 2008, ninjas were proved to be real. The training of new Ninjas began a month later, in November 2008. History A very long, long time ago in a small mountain village, some three brothers were discussing which element was better. "Water is the best," said one. "No, snow is better! It freezes water!" said another. "Fire melts snow!" argued the third brother. "But water puts out fire!" put in the first brother. And so the debate went on. However, no element was more powerful as they could all be beaten by each other. Their mother was concerned about this fighting, which was brought up all the time and caused punch-ups, so one day she sat the three brothers down and talked to them. "Boys, I know you all think each element is better than another, but in truth they are are all the same. What matters is how you use them." She pulled a deck of cards from her pocket. "Here, divide these cards among yourselves and master each element. Water beats fire, Fire beats snow, snow beats water. The numbers on the cards tell how much power each card has, and the highest wins." They did so and started playing the game, which they enjoyed. It kept them quiet, and they had finally found something to agree on. The brothers started to manufacture cards which they handed out to the penguins in their village. Meanwhile, the brothers had achieved fame in their village because of their card-playing skills. A High Penguin monarch heard of this, and wished to learn more about this "Card-Jitsu". He took a trip to the village, armed with a deck of cards. "Look, it is the king!" exclaimed the villiagers as his caravan made their way to the house of the brothers. "I hear he is going to challenge the brothers!" The king arrived at the house and knocked on the door. The boy's mother answered, and nearly fainted when she saw the king. "Come right in, your majesty!" she gasped. The king sat in one of their comfy chairs and waited for the brothers, who were away on a championship tournament. When they returned home, whooping with joy and holding the trophy, they saw the king and bowed before him. "Your majesty! We had no idea you would be coming! At your service!" "Arise, brothers," said the king, "For I have heard of your fame and success with your new card game, "Card-Jitsu", and I wish to learn how to play it. Will you teach me?" "Certainly, your majesty!" said they. They spent the rest of the week training the king, who was a natural at the game, and when his training was complete he was the best in Antarctica, second only to the brothers. "This is a magnificent game!" laughed the King, "I am most pleased. It requires thought and discipline of the mind, not brute strength. Hereby, I bestow upon you the titles of Watersei, Firesei and Icesei, on the condition that you help the Confederacy when it is in need." "As you wish, sire," said Firesei, "But how do we fight? Our cards are merely paper." "Not anymore," said the king. He handed them a golden stamp, which glowed with magic. "Stamping a card with this stamp makes the effect real. Use it wisely." The king departed soon after with a promise to return. Meanwhile, the Brothers set up a Dojo to train warriors, or Ninjas, in the back room of their house. After their mother moved to a retirement home, they expanded the premises and it became the first real Dojo, complete with Ninja furnishings, giant puffle statues and bamboo doors. Many came to them, and eventually they were succeeded by Gung Hao, their nephew and an extremely bright student and a master of all elements. Rise of the Ninjas Ninjas were started by The Three Masters who began the training of the secretive warriors during Olde Antarctica. Their reign only lasted for a few years though, and soon a new Sensei was appointed. This tradition continued until the reign of Pen Chi. After The Great Scandal, he left to an unknown location in the mountains leaving Sensei to rule the Ninjas. Eventually Ninjahopper will become the next trainer. Powers As known by a few penguins, Hereditary Ninjas are darker than most penguins. This is because when they reach a certain age (around 12-14), their feathers become darker and they are granted the power of invisibility. There are some cases though that the Ninja keeps their old color. Trained Ninjas are just given a new color (they can switch back to their original color and vice versa at any time) and a special suit made of invisibility fabric, which becomes invisible when activated. Belt Earning Non-Hereditary Ninjas must earn several belts through the training in the game Card-Jitsu before they become proper ninjas: 1. No Belt 2. White Belt 3. Yellow Belt 4. Orange Belt 5. Green Belt 6. Blue Belt 7. Red Belt 8. Purple Belt 9. Brown Belt 10. Black Belt 11. Ninja! Hereditary Ninjas are already Ninjas, but they must also go through this belt process before becoming fully-realized Ninjas. Ninja Puffles Unlike regular Ninjas who have been around for centuries, the training of Ninja Puffles didn't start until shortly after the Khanzem Era. During that time mostly White and Black Puffles were trained, but soon all types started being trained. Blizzard enjoys training other Puffles, and will sometimes do so in a special room he has in the Dojo. Known Ninjas Inherited Ninjas Ninjas that inherited the power to become what they are. * Swiss Ninja (Trained for only two days) * Tomoyo Jr (Special student of Sensei now lost somewhere) * Patchy99 * Winston * The Mysterious Ninja * Speeddasher (but he trained to get his fighting skillz) * Old Ninja * Hat Pop * Sonic 21 * joshp406 * Emmett * Iceanator189 * Bean Pod 600 * Sam Rudi (trained for 4 hours) * Maxlowe (inherited from is father, Maclowe. However, Maxlowe trained to gain his power.) * Marxlowe (inherited, like his older brother, Maxlowe. He also trained to achieve his power.) * Psyche (Sensei's grand-niece.) * Rockhoppedude2 (he's been a ninja for 9 years) * Corai -He denies it though, depsite being related to 10 Senseis. * Iamred777 * KingH11 (He still had to train, though.) * KingH12 (He became Sensei when he was 15.) Trained Ninjas Ninjas, who were trained to become what they are. * The brothers Falcoz and Purple Wolf5 * Slendar * Spider880 * Ninjahopper * Barkjon * Fut-Ga Hochstadt (Trained for Several Years by his Grandfather.) * CatZip888 * Icecuber2d2 * Alex12345a (recently) * Coool31 * Caseyboy97(but he Doesn`t use his ninja skills much) * Chub 777 * Explorer * Pop Cat (Trained shortly after joining Club Penguin) * Red River 2 * Maclowe * Willy the Penguin (Somewhat Recently) * Willie Watt * EDFan12345 * grindor80 * Flywish * Mandy * Sonic Xtreme * Pipwater (undercover) * Akbaboy * KingH10 (Trained by Pen Chi in eleven days when he was 10) * Austin8310 (took several months because "Fire beats Water, right?") * Snares (He was the first ninja, unfortunately he became EVIL!) * Brown51brown * Jasmine * Jesselina * Jake Lovesfish(Though he claims he isnt) * Beakaval * Star Kirby12 * Richperson * and more ones that are not listed here * Brant11 (Trained in five days.) Ninja Puffles Ninjas who are puffles *Jitsu (first ever) *Fudd Lapooh *Blizzard *Linky *Sprocket *Icicle *Lemon *Scooter *Poffin (Psyche's puffle) Category:Penguins Category:Characters *